Valiente Amore
by Evil.Strawberries
Summary: The war with Voldemort may be over, but Harry and Ginny's love is just like war, and what are those muggles up to?


"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Never mind, I thought I heard someone whispering something."

At 5.30 in the morning most people would be lying in bed sleeping, but not Ginny Weasley. She had been awoken by the sound of Harry, Ron and Hermione talking downstairs.

Now usually Ginny would roll over and fall back asleep, but today she was determined to get up and get what she wanted.

Ginny got herself out of bed and walked over to the small mirror propped up on her desk and pulled her hair into a messy bun.

_How do I approach them this time? I think I have tried nearly everything, including it in casual conversation or lighting bringing it up. I think it's time I just got it out there and just asked them straight up. I mean, it has been one year since that faithful day. You think they would be less sensitive about it now. _

Yes. Ginny had decided to be her brave self and just ask them straight up about their travels to destroy Voldemort, and also ask them straight up how they actually managed it. Now you might be thinking that everyone knows how Voldemort was destroyed. Harry Potter the chosen one defeated him.

But no one really knows the intimate details of what happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been offered many different book deals and have been asked to appear at schools and ministries around the world, but each one of these offers they turned down.

Ginny had been hoping that because she was family and was part of the fight, she deserved to know. But no, apparently none of them thought she deserved to hear the truth about what happened. Well it doesn't matter anymore because today she was about to find out.

Ginny took a deep breath and started to walk down the many stairs to the sitting room. She paused just before the last set of stairs to listen in and hope that they weren't already in the middle of a conversation about the great battle as walking in on that would be just awkward.

"Look Ron I know you don't want to do this but maybe"

"We just got back from travelling, I don't want to move.'

"But Ron! We can help!"

"I agree with Ron. I don't actually believe they need helping and what about our families? What about Ginny?"

Ginny felt a warm tug at her heart hearing Harry's voice mention her. She knew this wasn't the perfect conversation to interrupt but she had her mind set and was going to demand the truth.

She basically ran down the last staircase into the sitting room. But when she arrived she stopped abruptly. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't the only ones occupying the sitting room. Three dark cloaked figures stood directly facing her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't noticed her but the cloaked figures had. They narrowed their slits that they called eyes and in one spilt second they were standing there and the next they were surrounding the trio.

Each one of the figures grabbed a member of the trio and pulled them close, as if they were about to hug them. The figure that was holding Harry turned to Ginny and lifted up his wand and muttered something that Ginny couldn't understand.

But soon enough she did understand. As the spell shot from the wand the figures disappeared and Ginny was flung backwards onto the first step of the staircase, but not before Ginny got a glimpse of Harry's frantic face starting right back at her.

"Oh thank the heavens, she's alright!"

Ginny stirred. Instead of being collapsed on the staircase like she thought she would be, she was curled up in bed. It felt as if she had been out of consciousness for only seconds but for them to move her to her bedroom she must have been out for quite a while.

Ginny slowly opened her heavy eyes and started around at the faces that looked down on her. It actually surprised her how many people were there and how they all could fit in her room.

The closest person tending to her was of course her mother. Molly Weasley. She looked down upon her with joy but also worry etched in small lines across her face. Standing closely behind Molly was Ginny's father, Arthur Weasley, who looked positively alight now that Ginny had regained consciousness.

Also crowded in her small bedroom was George Weasley her older brother and Bill Weasley her eldest brother who must have rushed over here to check the damage to the house and make sure his only sister was ok.

But the people who surprised her the most, was Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville looked worried but Luna beamed in her usual dreamy self.

"Ginny dear, are you feeling better?" Molly asked concern in her eyes.

In fact Ginny did feel at little woozy but all she wanted to do was run down to the sitting room and see what was left of it.

"Fine. I feel fine" Ginny partly lied.

"Now are you sure? You were hit by a destroying curse." Arthur asked.

"Yes! I'm fine. I promise you. I just really want to see what happened to the sitting room."

Molly cast a glance at her husband, as if they were having a mental conversation. Arthur gave a small nod to Molly as if to say, well if she must.

Ginny took this small nod as the definite answer and slowly but surely jumped out of her bed. Everyone quickly made way for her as she walked briskly down to the surely destroyed sitting room.

When she got there, she stopped and gasped. She had expected maybe to see furniture knocked over and ripped or maybe the door frame blasted to pieces but either way she had never expected this much damage.

There was no sitting room anymore, unless you counted the floor. Where there used to be a wall with a window facing the Weasley's tangled garden was not be seen. You could see all the way out to the garden and the outside breeze blew in playing delicately with Ginny's hair.

There was either no furniture in the room unless you counted half a burnt couch and the remains of some other burnt furniture. It was total disaster site.

While she was surveying the scene Ginny stood there with her mouth open and her eyes glazed over in shock and pain.

"Now that you have seen the damage maybe you could tell us what happened?" Bill asked in his soothing voice.

Ginny felt a stab of pain as she finally realised the truth of what had happened. Someone had taken Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well, Harry." Ginny's small voice was cut short of a sob which had come out of her own body.

Molly ran to comfort Ginny as she sobbed and tried to get the truth out about what happened. Arthur joined his wife as he awkwardly but lovingly patted Ginny on the back.

Ginny sobbed because she had no realised Harry was gone again and he just may have left on purpose.


End file.
